Uncertainty of War
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: When World War II breaks out in Europe, Danny and his fellow animals ponder their future in Hollywood as a result. Author's Note: Written in Roanoke, VA.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Cats Don't Dance" or its characters. They are property of Warner Bros. Pictures and their affiliates.

"Uncertainty of War"

By TwilightSparkle3562

"Get a Picture, Boys! These kids are going to be making history!"

…

Those were the words LB Mammoth declared when we managed to prove in the eyes of Hollywood that we were more than animals. And we certain were on the road to be making history. The future looked bright and seemed like nothing in the world was going to stop us in any way possible.

Then, came September 1st, 1939.

It seemed like any other day at Mammoth Studios. My girlfriend and frequent co-star, Sawyer Cat, had just completed work for an all animal version of Hamlet when our director Flannigan, had some important news for us.

"LB wants to see you in his office," he said to us. "It's something that I think you need to understand."

"What do you mean, Flannigan? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, its nothing you did wrong, Danny," replied Flannigan. "It's just something that you need to know about this beyond the studio's control."

Sawyer and I could tell from the look on Flannigan's face that something was indeed wrong. Still, we hoped that it was nothing too serious.

"Danny," asked Sawyer as we walked toward LB's office. "Something seems a little off, don't you think? I mean, did you look at Flannigan's face?"

"Yeah, I can't argue with you on that, Sawyer," I answered. "I don't know what's going on. I mean, did we do something wrong at the premiere?"

But, Sawyer was quick to remind.

"No, we did not," she reassured me. "That was the night we came together, Danny. Remember it."

I smiled briefly as I was grateful for Sawyer to remind me of the positive aspects of that memorable night when we all finally reached our goals. Still, there was the matter of LB to deal with.

"Come in," he called after we had knocked on the door and we walked into his large office. "Ah, Danny, Sawyer, I've been expecting you."

"Flannigan told us that you want to see us, Mr. Mammoth," said Sawyer, shutting the door behind us. "Are we doing something wrong on the movie?"

"No, you're doing flawlessly, Sawyer," reassured LB, motioning for us to sit at his desk. "It's just that, that there is something happening that is beyond the studio's control and I felt that you both needed to be the first to know."

"So, what is it, sir?"

"Germany has invaded Poland."

The sounds of how he said those words sent chills down both our feline spines. We had both known for a long time that Germany had been on the move in Europe, but neither of us would believe that it would come down to this.

"What has that got to do with us?"

"Because every single picture we produce at this studio is going to be affected," sighed LB as he walked over towards the window to look down at his studio. "Like all major studios, we have a European market and if the market is cut off, we are going to be in serious trouble."

Almost immediately, Sawyer and I gave worried glances to each other. The sounds in LB's voice were a sign that what was going in Europe was going to spread throughout the world.

"Can't the Polish government do something about it?" wondered Sawyer. "If you are saying that this is the beginning of a new war, then…"

"I'm afraid that it may be the beginning of a new war, Sawyer," interrupted LB, sitting back at his desk. "Clearly, Hollywood is going to be affected and if the United States is directly affected by the enemy, then many of you are going to be drafted to serve in the military. I was a witness to the Great War 25 years ago and I saw the damages it did to people, not just through military conflicts. There is not going to be any diplomacy to solve this conflict. Either way, Mammoth Studios is going to be involved in this war, so I suggest you gather your fellow animal friends and prepare them for what is to come."

…

Both of us left LB's office with worried and distressed looks on our faces. Although we still had our hopes that this conflict would be solved immediately, the meeting with LB quickly dashed those hopes.

"Sawyer, I feel scared," I said as we walked down the hall.

"Me too, Danny," she replied, her paw touching mine. "Me too. What are we going to do?"

"We need to prepare for this, Sawyer. Let's get together at Chasen's tonight and discuss this with every one of our fellow animals."

"I agree, Danny. It's better to be open minded about this than to be in denial about it. How does 7:00 work for you?"

"Works good for me."

So, we left the studio and told our core of friends and co-stars: Tillie Hippo, Frances Fish, TW Turtle, Cranston Goat, Woolie Mammoth and Pudge Pudgemeyer to meet us at Chasen's Southern Pit that night. Dressed in the same clothes we wore to the "Lil Ark Angel" premiere, we all gathered in a private room so as to keep our conversations secret.

"I wanted to thank you for coming tonight," I said to our small group of friends.

"Well, we I had nothing to do tonight, anyway," said Tillie. "At least it gets me out to do something, if you ask me."

"I suppose you also heard the news, son," added Woolie, drinking a cup of coffee through his trunk. "Poland has fallen to Germany. War is evident."

"That's why we asked you to come tonight," said Sawyer. "LB sounded very concerned about what is going on in Europe and he says that it is going to affect Hollywood."

"Oh, great," moaned Frances. "First Darla, and now a couple of boys in shorts are causing chaos in a place not even remotely close to here?"

"I fought in the first war," remarked Cranston, looking over towards his dancing partner and then to us. "Let me tell you, I have seen what those Germans are capable of. They're monsters with no decency and no regard for human nor animal life."

"You fought in the first war?" asked TW, nervously.

"Darn tootin' I did."

"So, what has that got to do with Hollywood?" asked Pudge, looking over at me at the head of the table. "What's that got to do with us?"

"It's very clear from what LB said that we are going to deal with some of the repercussions of what is going on Europe. Hollywood has a European market that is going to be cut off which means our films are not going to be making as much money as they are now. To be honest, I feel scared."

"We are all feeling scared, Danny," said Woolie. "Like Cranston, I fought in the first war down in Africa and I often wonder to myself if this was ever going to happen again. To my fears, it will. Britain is keeping a watchful eye to what is happening in Poland right now."

"Will you go back into the service and fight?" asked Pudge.

"No son, I won't go back into the service and fight, even if I wanted to," answered Woolie. "My purpose now is to perform on my piano and enlighten the hearts of others."

It was then I had gotten an idea to help us cope with the growing tension that was stemming out of this growing conflict. What was more, the idea that was turning in my head was also draining away any growing anxiety I had.

"Then we need to do what we have always done," I said, slamming my paw down on the table. "We need to keeping doing what we do best. Hollywood may be affected by this conflict, but we will have war weary audiences seeking an escape from the harsh realities of the world. That's how we are going to cope with all of this."

All of us nodded in agreement as the sounds of the in-house jazz band were beginning to play their nightly ritual of getting patrons to dance.

"Might as well start coping right now," said Cranston as he got up and led Frances onto the dance floor. Woolie and Tillie did the same thing as well leaving me and Sawyer to bring up the rear.

"I think you got through to them, Danny," chuckled Sawyer as she removed her light blue cover skirt, revealing the sparkling green skirt she had underneath it along with her matching light blue hat. "As long as we keep doing what we love, we can survive this war."

"I think we can agree on that," I replied removing my green suit jacket and black bow tie before leading my lady onto the dance floor as Pudge and TW watched from the table.

We never knew what this growing war was going to affect on our careers, but all that matters is our bonds remain strong as ever.

…

THE END


End file.
